


养蛙老母亲梅林

by as_usual



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_usual/pseuds/as_usual
Summary: 呱儿子什么时候回来？





	养蛙老母亲梅林

**Author's Note:**

> \注定迅速被时代抛弃的跟风梗\划掉

苦苦在手机前等待几个小时收三叶草或者明信片听起来不像魔法师会做的事，他应该毫不费力的黑进游戏然后通关，不出五分钟集齐所有的稀有明信片和伴手礼。

哈利无法想象，梅林数日来都以不科学的热情玩旅行青蛙，打开消息提醒，就算没有动静也坚持隔几个小时收三叶草（甚至编写了专门的提醒程序！），并且至今也没有动用任何非正常手段修改数据（或者该说是梅林的正常手段，哈利心想，“正常”的定义取决于你观察问题的角度）几天前，哈利不小心目睹梅林的表情以肉眼可见的速度垮掉，他暗暗为正在进行的任务做了最坏估计，然后了解到事实只是，青蛙杳无音信的记录刚刚超过二十四小时。

 

哈利实在无法理解这其中的乐趣，在他印象中，要求梅林在科学之外展现耐心几乎是不可能的。如果有人对此存在疑义，试试梅林的厨艺就知道了。哈利第一次吃到梅林亲手做的饭，立刻抗议梅林“正在以难以想象的方式浪费一个近乎完美的厨房间”，对比，梅林只是耸耸肩，“我做武器，不做早饭，另外，如果你肯费心计算，我可以保证这些食物提供了充足且合理的营养。我选了时间开销最少的烹饪方式。”

哈利叹一口气，以不必要的力气戳向盘中的卷心菜。毫无疑问，梅林已经处在工作状态的边缘，哈利有预感，如果他试图继续争论，这场对话将逐步演变为梅林搬出精准的数据、严密的逻辑和无可辩驳的事实力图说服自己，如同圆桌边千百次那样。

所以哈利只是用近乎喃喃自语的语气说:“真不敢相信我没看出来。下次我来做饭。”然后迅速叉起寡淡无味的西兰花堵住了嘴，防止自己一时冲动毁了这场难得的约会。

 

基于以上先验知识，哈利有冲动去确认最近沉迷养电子宠物的梅林是不是暗中遭遇了不测，比如被夺魂咒控制、以不为人知的方式堕入了黑暗面、被其他宇宙的梅林替换之类的，或者哈利应该悄悄调查一下梅林有没有邪恶双胞胎？

哈利随即想，也可以来点简单易行的，比如走到他面前说“愿原力与你同在”，再假装不小心打碎梅林的马克杯，如果梅林没有狞笑着提起那三份昨天就该提交的任务报告，并且洋洋自得的行瓦肯举手礼，哈利有很大几率信任自己正在尖叫的双面间谍雷达，直接把眼前的梅林送去审讯室。

 

“梅林，你在傻笑什么？”

“我收到了没见过的明信片，我确定这个是稀有。”

“什么？”梅林浑身上下闪耀的母性光辉让哈利脊背一凉。

哈利凑近屏幕，屏幕中央粉红色的字赫然显示“哈利旅行回来了”。

哈利努力忽视自己正在升起不详之感。

“解释一下？”

梅林低着头发出一些意义不明的哼哼，迅速收割了花坛里的三叶草，然后浏览起商店。

哈利直接从梅林手里抽出了手机。

梅林一脸无辜的抬起头:“旅行青蛙，你知道的。”

“我是说名字，我记得你的青蛙叫比尔。”

“嗯，比尔总是在外面逗留太久，而且上周我集中精力忙着帮你逃脱追兵，桌子上空了太久，他赌气出走了。”

“所以呢？”

“所以我现在养的是哈利了。”

梅林趁着哈利错愕的间隙，抢回了手机，继续低头摆弄，“我不想让哈利离家出走。”

哈利觉得把马克杯扔到地上这个主意更加诱人了，但哈利确信自己暂时还不想面对例行公事的报告，所以他只是拿起杯子，喝掉了梅林的红茶。

“那是我的茶，我的杯子。”梅林对着抽奖界面皱眉，语调冷静的让人生疑。

“我更喜欢雪利酒。”

“哦，好吧，谢谢你提醒我圣诞节该送你什么。”

“不用谢。看来我们中至少有一个人懂得感恩是绅士的美德。”

梅林揉了揉鼻梁，认命般的放下手机，然后站起身在哈利额头上印了一个吻。  
   
Fin.


End file.
